ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 and Scooby-Doo meet the Witch`s Ghost
Ben 10 and Scooby-Doo meet the Witch`s Ghost is a Ben 10 and Heroes movie. Chad Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists The Mystery Inc. gang and the heroes in solving a case at a museum. Afterwards, Chad invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive there, they find that the town has been built up by its Mayor into a tourist attraction, complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. The Mayor and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explains that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Chad's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in the 1600's. But Chad says that Sarah was actually a wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Chad wants to find to prove her innocence. Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Chad, Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late and order to see the witch, but do not. But Gwen, Mordecai, Rigby, Courage, Flapjack, K`nuckles, Chowder, Kevin, Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the fireball throwing witch, and run into Chad, Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a girl. The gang then split up; Fred and Daphne follow the girl, Velma, Chad and Ben explore an old barn, and Gwen, Chowder, Flapjack, K`nuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, Courage, Kevin, Scooby and Shaggy follow the Mayor. Fred and Daphne see the girl doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that she a witch. Velma, Chad and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby, Gwen, Chowder, Flapjack, K`nuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, Courage, Kevin and Shaggy see the Mayor talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them past to Mayor and into Velma, Chad and Ben. Velma then tells the Mayor that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, Chad and the girl meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be McKnight, who is Sally's father. Velma then locates the truck among the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Chad scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Chad's house, the gang apologize to the girl, and Sally explains that she is actually 1/16th wiccan. The Mayor, Jack and McKnight then arrive, explaining that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one one Sarah's diary in a painting Chad has. The gang, Ben, Chad, McKnight, Jack, The Mayor and Sally go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby, Ultimate Wlidmutt and Courage digs deeper, and discovers a chest. A excited Chad opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spell book. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he is Enoch and created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Becoming insane with his new magical powers derived from the book, Chad captures McKnight, Jack, The Mayor, and Sally before resurrecting Sarah. But Sarah's ghost rejects Chad's idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified by this, Chad attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a wiccan can return her. Velma then gets an idea, and frees Sally and asks her to read the spell, and sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Sally. Sally reads the spell, sending the witch and Chad, whom she grabbed hold of at the last second, back into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it. The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal (except for the Enormous Turkey which the town can now use as a tourist attraction). Later that night, Sally says This Is A Long Day. Scooby-Doo says "Scooby Ghost Doo. Charaters *﻿Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Velma *Daphne *Fred *Chowder *Courage *Flapjack *K`nuckles *Mordecai *Rigby *Sally McKnight *Mr. McKnight *Jack *The Mayor Villains *Chad Ravencroft (Enoch) *Sarah Ravencroft Aliens used *Terraspin *ChamAlien *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *XLR8 *AmpFibian *Brainstrom *Ultimate Wlidmutt *Ghostfreak *Alien X *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Crossovers